


Sí. Siempre

by Allalabeth



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>—Hyung, ¿todavía no ha llegado Minho de Dream Team?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sí. Siempre

**4**

—Hyung, ¿todavía no ha llegado Minho de Dream Team?

Taemin acababa de salir de su habitación. Desde que se habían mudado a la casa nueva todos podían disfrutar de la comodidad de tener una habitación propia. Más o menos. Jonghyun y Kibum compartían la que tenía la cama más grande, Jinki se había quedado con la pequeña que tenía el balcón, Minho ocupaba la del manager y Taemin dormía en la de las camas gemelas.

Las había juntado esa mañana porque ya se le había pasado el enfado que tenía con Minho y echaba de menos dormir con él. No iban a seguir discutiendo por una tontería semejante. Taemin estaba dispuesto a disculparse en cuanto Minho llegase a casa.

Jinki-hyung, a quién había estado dirigida la pregunta, lo miró con una expresión extraña y los ojos tristes. Taemin frunció el ceño. Estaba más que claro que adoraba verlos felices, pero tampoco era para que tuviese esa cara simplemente por qué hubiesen discutido.

—Taemin-ah…— suspiró, buscando palabras que de pronto, algo dentro de Taemin le dijo que no quería saber.— Minho…

—Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así. ¿Ha vuelto a ir a beber con Super Junior-hyungdeul? Da igual. Voy a volver a mis deberes de matemáticas.

A su espalda, Jinki suspiró con pesar. Lo que fuera que hubiese querido decirle se quedó atrás cuando Taemin cerró la puerta de la entrada.

 

**5**

Taemin estaba en el edificio de la SM preparando la nueva coreografía. El nuevo single y álbum iba a salir en diciembre y sería su primer trabajo nuevo coreano en un año y medio. Tenían que darlo todo porque con la segunda mitad de año que llevaban era lo que se esperaba de ellos. Después de que Replay y Juliette arrasasen en Japón, después de los SM Town en Estados Unidos y París, pero sobre todo, después del regreso de Super Junior y Song Nyuh Shi Dae, era su momento de demostrar que ellos eran el futuro, que tenían el potencial de ser mejor que ellos.

Y nadie podría decir que no eran nada más que los “hermanos pequeños de”. No. Estaban destinados a ser lanzados internacionalmente, a llegar más lejos que ellos y romper las fronteras de Occidente, igual que Dong Bang Shin Ki había roto las que BoA-nuna había agrietado en Japón.

Si cabía, la coreografía era mucho más compleja que Lucifer, algo que Taemin iba a asegurarse de que les granjease premios. Era el bailarín líder, y caía sobre sus hombros asegurarse que Jinki-hyung no tropezaba y Jonghyun marcaba los pasos como tenían que ser marcados.

—¿Taemin-ah?

Apenas registró la voz de Eunhyuk-hyung, lo que realmente vio fue su reflejo en el espejo en el que Taemin comprobaba la corrección de sus pasos una y otra vez. Se giró y se inclinó ante su hyung y lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa por su apariencia.

—¿Qué haces todavía en el edificio Taemin-ah? Son las dos de la mañana.

—Ya, he quedado con Minho-hyung para volver a repasar una vez más la coreografía. Con el drama, estar de nuevo en Dream Team y los otros programas no puede venir a los ensayos con nosotros. ¿Llevas mucho sin dormir, hyung? Te lloran los ojos.

Antes de que Eunhyuk tuviese tiempo de responder, Kyuhyun y Zhou Mi, que se habían colado sin que los viesen, se acercaron a él con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Taeminnie, Minho me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que no iba a poder venir y que te dijese que volvieses a casa,— explicó Kyuhyun, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y señalándole con la cabeza sus bolsas de ropa.— Recoge que te acerco allí en un momento que tengo el coche aquí.

Dividido entre enfadarse con Minho por no haberlo avisado a él directamente y obligado a darle las gracias y negarse ante la oferta de Kyuhyun, Taemin optó por callar y hacer lo que le habían pedido. Ya discutiría con Minho cuando lo viese por la mañana.

Kyuhyun lo arrastró fuera de la sala de prácticas de SHINee pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no escuchar a Eunhyuk rompiendo a llorar y los susurros de consuelo, incomprensibles en la distancia, de Zhou Mi.

 

**2**

Taemin todavía estaba en casa convaleciente y aburrido, mientras el resto de SHINee atendía a diversos compromisos. Después de intentar encender su portátil y no conseguirlo, averiguar que el ordenador de casa no funcionaba y no encontrar ninguno de los de hyungs en ningún lado, Taemin se había dedicado a buscar algo para ver entre los dramas de Kibum.

Casi mejor estaba de humor para ver One Piece así que hurgó en la estantería de Minho hasta que encontró su arco favorito. Todavía tenía vendas y tomaba más medicinas que nunca antes, pero el médico estaba contento con su progreso y lo bien que estaba yendo todo. La mañana anterior le había dicho que en un mes podría estar bailando de nuevo, así que Taemin iba a conseguirlo en dos semanas.

Dudó, claro, porque al lado de las cosas de One Piece tenía los videojuegos y ya que no tenía ni clase ni actividades podía dedicarse a practicar al WinningEleven y así ganarle a Minho de una vez por todas al maldito juego.

Si bien su competitividad no llegaba tan lejos como la de Minho, a Taemin le gustaba ganar.

Al final se decidió por One Piece porque tenía ganas de reírse sin que Kibum saliese de su cuarto y le gritase por ser un escandaloso. Pero por si acaso, en el supuesto de que hyungdeul llegasen más tarde de lo previsto, cogió también el videojuego por si se aburría de las aventuras de Luffy y el resto de su tripulación.

Frunció el ceño cuando al encenderse la televisión apareció Changmin-hyung vestido de negro y llorando. Debía ser cosa de su último drama, aunque también estaba Yunho-hyung y parecían en un funeral. Quizá era parte de su nuevo vídeo. El lugar estaba repleto de gente.

Se encogió de hombros y encendió el DVD sin molestarse en esperar un segundo más.

Si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto como enfocaban a sus compañeros de grupo.

 

**3**

—¡Hyung! ¡Hyung! ¡Kibum-hyung!

Taemin tenía la esperanza de que si seguía gritando Kibum saliese de la cocina y fuese al armario común en el que guardaban la ropa. Acababa de salir de la ducha y después de observar delante del espejo los cortes y hematomas que adornaban su cuerpo, estaba buscando unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta muy determinados.

El accidente mientras ensayaban Lucifer de unas semanas atrás le había dejado el cuerpo hecho un desastre. Era un alivio que Minho estuviese rodando en Tailandia para King of Idols por segundo año consecutivo. Taemin tenía que guardarse las ganas de sexo hasta que volviese, pero entre eso y que no tenían actividades, excepto Minho, se estaba esforzando para curarse lo antes posible.

Kibum apareció proveniente de la cocina y ataviado con su delantal azul con osos rosas.

—¿Qué pasa Taemin-ah?— preguntó, sobresaltado. Taemin rió ante lo exagerado que era su hyung.

—¿Has visto el chándal Adidas azul de Minho y la camiseta gris? No encuentro sus cosas en el armario.

Kibum carraspeó-gimió-ahogó un sollozo, todo al mismo tiempo. Dejó de mirar a Taemin con cara de preocupación y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Aprovechando que… aprovechando que Minho no está han mandado toda su ropa a la tintorería.

—¿Toda?

—Excepto las camisetas que están en tu armario, las que usas para dormir.

Hacia el final, la voz de Kibum sonaba estrangulada, como si un nudo en la garganta le impidiese pronunciar con claridad. Jonghyun pasó por el pasillo, apretando lo que Taemin reconoció al instante como las nuevas letras y partituras para el nuevo disco.

—¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!

Robó los papeles que Jonghyun no quería dejarle ver de buena gana. Ir al gimnasio había dado sus frutos y con lo ágil que era, la fuerza añadida que tenía le bastó para escabullirse con ellos. Como siempre, las letras venían subrayadas en claves de colores. Estaba su amarillo, el rosa de Kibum, el azul de Jonghyun y el verde de Jinki, pero no había ni una palabra en naranja.

—¿Han vuelto a quitarle solos a Minho?— preguntó, ojeando el resto de canciones y encontrándose el mismo panorama. Minho sólo iba a cantar los coros y era un ultraje que siguiesen sin darle minutos después de más de tres años. ¡A él le encantaba su voz!— ¿Por qué no se ha quejado Jinki-hyung? ¡Voy a llamar al manager!

Y antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, salió medio desnudo y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

 

**1**

Cuando Taemin despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era ese tipo de dolor que se fundía con cansancio y que lo dejaba incapaz de mover un mísero músculo.

Le costó un buen rato hacerse con el entorno, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que estaba en una cama de hospital y que había vendas por todos lados y de su antebrazo salía una vía enganchada a una de esas bolsas de plástico de hospital que tenían las medicinas.

La claridad que la luz reflejaba en las blancas paredes lo cegó mucho más tiempo del normal. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron vio a su hermano sentado en el sillón que había al lado de una mesa repleta de peluches, flores y otros regalos para que se ponga bien.

—¿Hyung?— preguntó, carraspeando y apenas reconociendo la voz reseca con la que había hablado. Era como si llevase mucho tiempo sin usarla.

—¡Taemin!

Taesun se tiró sobre él y comenzó a abrazarlo. No tardó en llorar y todos sus esfuerzos por decirle que le estaba haciendo daño eran totalmente en vano.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado hyung?

—¡Minnie! ¡Cómo me alegro de que hayas despertado! Tengo que avisar a la enfermera, espera un momento.— pulsó un botón contiguo a la cama y se agachó al lado de su cama, sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— volvió a preguntar Taemin, esta vez con más dominio de su propia voz.

—¿No recuerdas el accidente?

—¿Qué accidente?

Taesun no tuvo tiempo a hablarle del accidente porque un médico y una enfermera estaban entrando en la habitación privada que ocupaban y comenzaron una serie de preguntas rutinarias para las que Taemin, cansado y con los sentidos amodorrados como los tenía, tuvo que concentrar todas sus fuerzas.

 

**6**

Taemin estaba harto. Le habían censurado internet, no le dejaban leer la prensa, y sus salidas se habían limitado a ir de casa al edificio de la SM y del edificio de la SM a casa. Siempre acompañado. Por todo el mundo menos la persona que quería ver y no había visto en días. No desde que habían discutido por una tontería, no desde la última partida que Taemin había perdido al WinningEleven contra él el fin de semana anterior.

Quería que Minho dejase de ser tozudo y volviese a él. Quería abrazarlo porque las camisetas que usaba para dormir ya no eran suficientes para sentirse arropado y protegido.

Estaba dispuesto a disculparse de rodillas y llorando.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada y salió en silencio a ver si era Minho o no. Los demás creían que ya estaba dormido, así que tenía que ir con cuidado. Se parapetó en un rincón, protegido de ser visto tras la puerta entreabierta del salón. Kibum y Jonghyun estaban acurrucados en el sofá, y Jinki, el recién llegado, se había dejado caer de golpe en el sillón.

—Van a quitar a Taemin del nuevo álbum.— anunció.

Taemin, tras la puerta, se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que el sonido estrangulado que acababa de emitir fuese escuchado en el salón.

—¡Por fin!— exclamó Kibum, provocando una punzada de dolor en el pecho de Taemin. Nunca habría imaginado que lo traicionasen de esa forma.— ¿Van a llevarlo a la casa de descanso de una vez?

—Sí.— El suspiró que acompañó a Jinki hablaba de pesares y dolores y sufrimiento.

—¿Qué has tenido que dar?— preguntó Jonghyun con seriedad.— Sea lo que sea, no va a correr bajo tu responsabilidad.

—Nada, nada. No te preocupes.

—¡Jinki!— exclamó Kibum. La reprimenda que Taemin sabía que acompañaba a esa entonación no se produjo. En cambio, Kibum sollozó y se levantó hasta estar sentado en el suelo frente a Jinki-hyung, acariciando su rodilla con una mano.— Sólo estamos nosotros ahora. ¿Qué ha sido?

—He aumentado mi deuda para costear el ingreso. Sólo van a ser tres años más de contrato. No es nada que no pueda soportar.

—Lo repartiremos y será sólo un año más para cada uno.— anunció Jonghyun, poniéndose en pie y sentándose en el suelo junto a Kibum.

Hubo un silencio en el que Taemin tuvo que apretar los puños para no entrar y gritarles qué por qué lo habían traicionado. Qué por qué estaban actuando a sus espaldas, sin contar ni con él ni con Minho para nada.

Y de pronto, el silencio se vio roto por el llanto de Jinki, que se había desmoronado como un castillo de naipes en pleno vendaval.

—Lo echo de menos.— sollozó, mordiéndose el labio en un intento por controlar el volumen de su llanto.— Los echo de menos.

Como activados por un resorte, los otros tres empezaron a llorar también. Taemin resistió, más confuso que nunca, a que se calmasen un poco.

—Minho odiaría vernos así,— comentó entrecortadamente Jonghyun.— Era un blandengue cada vez que nos poníamos a llorar.

—Va a ser su aniversario pronto.

—Taeminnie está enfadado con Minho.— comentó Jinki, su rostro tan roto por la pena que apenas parecía él.— Lleva dos días preguntando por él con esa mirada de ir a gritarle que tiene. Cuando llegue su aniversario y…

—A veces creo que es mejor así,— murmuró Kibum, cambiando de posición y limpiándose la cara.— Que Taemin no recuerde nada, que se invente historias para creer que Minho está. Es mejor que…

—No, no es mejor,— se quejó Jonghyun.— Taemin tiene que asumirlo. Tiene que olvidar esa amnesia o lo que cojones sea, porque si no, Kibum, se va a quedar así para siempre, esperando por alguien que nunca va a volver.

—¿Y qué cojones quieres? ¿Qué recuerde el accidente?— rebatió Kibum alzando la voz. Jinki, serio, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y Kibum bajó el volumen de su voz.— ¿Qué vea los fancams que capturan cómo se desploma el techo del escenario y una viga de cientos de kilos le habría caído encima de no ser porque Minho lo protege con su cuerpo? ¿Quieres que vea las fotos que hay de ellos dos inconscientes, sangrando, y el…— Kibum tragó saliva aunando fuerzas para continuar,— el cerebro de Minho visible en la parte de la cabeza que quedó abierta con el golpe? ¿Quieres que escuche ese Taemin desgarrado que grita? ¡Joder, Jonghyun! ¡Eso nos mata a nosotros! ¿Qué cojones crees que va a hacerle a él?

Como si la puerta de un cuarto oscuro hubiese sido abierta de golpe, Taemin volvió a estar en el escenario, haciendo el último ensayo para el último SM Town en el Tokio Dome. En medio del ensayo de Lucifer, justo antes de la parte en la que Minho y Taemin siempre chocaban cinco, Taemin reía por el empujón que Minho acababa de conseguir darle a Jonghyun.

Escuchó el estruendo de nuevo y volvió a estar allí, viendo la enorme viga caer, escuchando el grito de Minho y sintiendo dolor en cada milímetro de su piel cuando lo empujó hacia el suelo. Cuando se desmayó, la intensidad de la memoria demasiado poderosa, sentía la sangre fantasma de Minho cubrirle la cara y el cuello.

En ningún momento fue consciente de que, a diferencia de entonces, había gritado su nombre en voz alta, alertando a Jinki, Kibum y Jonghyun, que corrieron hacia él.

No llegaron a tiempo de recogerlo antes de que su cuerpo inconsciente golpease el suelo.

 

**0**

—Taeminnie, ¿vienes a la cama?

Taemin levantó la vista de la pantalla del portátil de Minho durante un segundo, apenas un gesto de reconocimiento.

Minho estaba tirado en la cama, esas gemelas que habían juntado para tener más espacio en el que moverse, y acababa de posar el libro que había estado leyendo en la mesilla.

Estaban cansados después de una promoción tan dura en Japón, pero era un alivio estar en casa de nuevo, aunque solo fuese durante un fin de semana. Al menos, esa tarde-noche no habían tenido compromisos y al día siguiente eran Jonghyun y Jinki los que tenían que levantarse temprano. Hasta que al mediodía viniesen a buscarlos para ir a rodar las olimpiadas de los idol (en las que Minho iba a ganar todo en lo que participase, excepto los metros lisos) tenían la mañana completamente libre. E incluso el rodaje para Taemin iba a ser relajado. Una oportunidad de volver a ver a todos esos amigos que no habían visto desde que fueron a Europa con el SM Town.

Y no iba a darles para mucho, porque nada más terminar tenían que volver a Japón para los SM Town que llevaban concertados desde abril.

—Taemin…— se quejó Minho, con ese tono de lloriqueo que siempre negaba en entrevistas. Lo escuchó levantarse y sonrió de lado.— ¿Qué haces? ¿Compruebas las páginas de fans? ¿UFO Town?

Taemin le facilitó el acceso a lo que estaba viendo. Era una de esas recopilaciones de fans con gifs de ellos dos. Capturaban esos momentos en los que el amor les salía por los ojos y ni uno ni otro eran capaces de disimularlo. Nadie en la compañía le daba mayor relevancia, igual que no se la habían dado a los gestos entre Jonghyun y Kibum, o a las sonrisas especiales que Jinki siempre dirigía a Luna.

Escudarse en el fanservice los salvaba de una quema pública, igual que los rumores de novias y relaciones acababan con las más vehementes de las fans. Después de todo, con Jonghyun-hyung había funcionado a la perfección.

Minho le detuvo la mano en un pequeño gif del día en el que habían ido a ver a una de sus nunas en el programa de ópera. Estaban sentados en las cómodas butacas rojas y Taemin sonreía mientras Minho le acariciaba la barbilla.

—Ese día me dijiste que me querías por primera vez— susurró, su voz más ronca de lo normal con las emociones contenidas y su peso descansando sobre Taemin.— Sigo sin poder creer que te hicieses tanto de rogar.

—Te lo he repetido un montón de veces desde entonces— se quejó, sonriendo y aceptando el beso lento y profundo de Minho.— Te quiero. ¿Ves? Lo repito.

—Vamos— le dijo, bajando la pantalla y tirando de él hacia la cama.

Se dejó conducir y desvestir con calma. Tenían una larga noche por delante y él no iba a apurar en nada el ritmo lento que Minho parecía querer. Devolvió besos lánguidos con dulzura y todo ese amor que le bullía bajo la piel cada vez que se tocaban. Compartió caricias que contaban historias propias y repartió todo lo que guardaba lejos de las cámaras porque todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía le pertenecía a Minho.

Y se sintió pequeño y débil y con ganas de llorar porque no quería que estas sensaciones terminasen y lo dejasen vacío y hueco.

—Estaremos siempre juntos, ¿verdad?— preguntó, sintiéndose demasiado joven e inexperto, igual que cada vez que Minho adoptaba una actitud tan serena y confiada.

—Sí. Siempre.


End file.
